


his milkshake brought me to the yard.

by wheresmybra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresmybra/pseuds/wheresmybra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just get the perfect blend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his milkshake brought me to the yard.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to repost some of my stories from dA ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°). (in case they get deleted or smth for being too indecent idk).

“You have to be kidding me.”

Hanji grinned.

“You literally have to be shitting me.”

Her grin widened.

Damn her.

My day started like any other day, for fuck’s sake, I think the Gods above woke up on the cursed side of the bed and decided to make my day oh-so-adventurous by striking Hanji with the brightest of ideas—

A Butler Café.

No, not a Maid Café, a Butler Café.

Apparently, women need a bit of fun and excitement in their lives.

And what Hanji wants, Hanji gets. Like, she managed to drag me here and I hope to God that it was worth it. If not, I’ll have Hanji’s head as breakfast for her dogs. They can eat anything, it’s fine, really. Moreover, she’s whining that her dogs are ignoring her. Yandere is still a dere, so they show their love in any way they can. As will I, if I had been taken here for nothing spectacular.

Except it looked nothing like what I imagined. When Hanji formed the words  _Butler Café,_  I expected to be greeted by a mansion in the middle of nowhere, dark, imposing and mysterious, yet when you enter it, you’re greeted by sexy as hell Sebastian look-alikes, smiling, greeting you warmly, taking your hand, holding the chair for you, gentlemanly stuff like that.

Yep, it was nothing like what I had in mind.

As we stood in front of the small but clean and overall somehow sparkling with manliness (hope is never lost), I made a decent show of gaping and blinking at the lines written in cursive writing above the door’s shop:  _Wings of Freedom ._   Hm, weird name for a café, it gives the feeling that either you’re free of everything like a bird in the sky, either you’re enrolling in the army to fight in  Afghanistan. The letters were curly, wrapped in white and blue colors, like a striped lollipop.

 My eyebrows furrowed, my body had a mind of its own as my arms met and tangled over my chest. “What is the meaning of this, Hanji.” My eyes ran over her twiddling frame, the sun’s light falling on her glasses, illuminating her twisted smile. “It’s a Butler Café, [__]! Ah, this is amazing, I can’t believe a thing like this existed here!”

No shit, Hanji, I thought it was a morgue, not a café. You’ve done a great fucking job of enlightening me with the reason as to—

“Why are we standing in front of a Butler Café, Hanji.” My fingers made their way over my lips to rest on the bridge of my nose, rubbing it in irritation. Ah, as much as I loved Anime and all things related to it, today was a bad day for them because, as God’s favorite, he bestowed the power of controlling Niagara Falls for a whole week. Sweet.

Hanji pursed her lips, jumping from one foot to the other.”Well—“She drawled, twirling a strand from her palm tree tail.”—Because it’s vacation, and you should go outside more often?”

I blinked, my eyelids lowered, trying to intimidate her with my so-deep-I-couldn’t-see-anymore look. My eyes were beginning to hurt, but it should work. Levi does it all the time, I am rather good at copying other people, I can do it too.”Are you accusing me of not getting enough fresh air by going out?” I rolled the words on my tongue to see the other girl fidget in front of me. It was hard to get her nervous, she was probably moving so much due to enthusiasm caused by the curiosity this café brought her. Still, I’m stubborn, I won’t cave in.

“To be honest, [__], 90% of your time is spent in your house, on Tumblr, writing fan fiction and stuffing yourself while watching Anime. You’re like a bear, all huddled up in your den. You have to go out and greet the world!”

Stop being so dramatic, Hanji. Not when I’m bleeding.

“I don’t want to greet the world when I’m crying tears of blood in the middle of the day while my cunt is sweating bullets in my panties, thank you for the offer.” The words left my lips in pure disgust at the situation I had to endure, while I was fanning myself and blowing air down my shirt. If there was a season I hated the most, it was summer. It is sweaty, hot as balls and Levi’s rubbing off on me because goddamn it’s disgusting to feel the clothes cling to my body. Ew. Summer, summer go away. Never come again please, oh, God, I beg you.

“Maybe you could cool yourself in the café. Eh, what do you say, [__]?” Hanji nudged me, splitting her face with her lips, wiggling her eyebrows and looking down at me. Fuck the height difference. It sounded super tempting, moreover the fact that this whole Butler Café got me intrigued, but as I stated above, I was a stubborn little shit, so we started a round of “Hanji, no.” and “Hanji, yes!” that ended with me finally shrugging (my kitty cat was wailing, I couldn’t ignore it).

The devil woman planted her hands on my shoulders and pushed hard. Lucky thing I dug my fingers in my Adidas, this creature would be able to lift me and carry me with one arm, what with her routines at the gym and all. But I frequented the gym too, maybe I didn’t lift weights or things like that like her, but I was strong too. And stubborn. Props to Levi for giving me the nickname “stubborn little shit”, he sure knew what he was talking about.

I shifted my head to my left, giving her an unimpressed look. “I have legs, I can walk, you know? No need to—“ I bumped my ass in her stomach, making her stumble back and let out some weird noises.”—Push me, babe.” My hand ran through my locks like the sexy bitch I am, before looking back at her straightening form. “N’aw, you used to be much cuter when we were younger, [__]. Levi seems to be giving you private lessons, and not the sexual type ones.” Ew.  I think I barfed in my mouth a little. Levi was my childhood friend, what the hell, that was so wrong on so many levels. Incest. Ew. Just—Ew.

“I’m sorry that I’m not cute anymore, I guess.” I started, moving my feet to the entrance of the café. “Puberty kind of fucked me over, you could blame her too.”

“Ah, don’t get upset, [__]! I was joking.” Hanji jogged up to me, her ponytail swishing in the wind. I sighed. “I know that. I may be on my period, but you know I don’t really get upset.” I was met with  a raised eyebrow.”Fine, most of the time I don’t get upset.”  She laughed, before passing by me to open the door.

My eyes swept over the coquettish tables that were set up outside, the large, clean windows (even Levi would nod in approval) separated by mahogany brown wood, revealing the café’s intimate setting.

Hanji, a friendly pat on the back and a hug for you, the place had an air conditioner. Gods, thank you. Hanji, thank you.

The bell above the door sang its song, but I was preoccupied with noting the welcoming and cozy atmosphere this café gave me, with the pleasant music in the background, fitting with the café’s style, broken sometimes by a shrill laugh or by a deep voice. The sensation perceived by my nose was heavenly, the scent of coffee and desserts dancing in my lungs. The pastry products were winking at me and they all looked so good that I’m going to have a hard time choosing only one, having a sweet tooth and all.

Of course the café is populated only by girls, and I could understand why.

Coming here was truly a choice with no regrets.

The boys.

The males serving us.

Their fucking uniforms, dude.

Vests and white shirts?

 Tie?

Sebastian white gloves?

Double check.

Fucking short shorts??

Goddamn it! Furiously checks!

Motherfucking stockings?!

Rips the page while checking.

Bunny ears?!!

Crushes the paper and throws it God-knows-where while screaming hysterically.

Hanji skipped to an empty table, her enthusiasm radiating in waves, while I remained star-struck by the perfection I was witnessing. Fuck. I think I wet my panties. I have a reason to thank God now. Thank him for abdominal pains and broken pipes, leaking blood.

I unconsciously walked to the table Hanji chose and sat myself roughly in the chair, quickly putting on a display of nonchalance, while internally I was fangirling at the tall and Playboy Bunny boys serving the girls, which, by the way, were ugly as fuck, no offense, I’m more beautiful than them. They all should just serve me instead, I’m so much better. Damn, there was a 175 cm one that looked so fine, like fucking damn, his ass wasn’t a joke, he looked so good with that weird haircut, and even though his face was kind of long, I liked it. Mhm, very much.

Abort mission, there’s a sex God strutting to our table.

If this is the boy serving us, then this makes up for all the shit I endured on the way to this café.

His eyes were so fucking unique, like what color were they even? Teal? Turquoise? But they were mesmerizing, I think I kinda tripped and fell into those bright, sparkling pools. Though Mr. Lifeguard, I don’t wanna be saved. And his hair, the I-just-woke-up kind of hair, chocolate tousled locks, it fit him so mean. Dayum butler, your mistress is gonna punish you tonight.

F-u-c-k, sexy bunny, can I take you home, honey?

I quickly lowered my eyelashes, putting on my best flirty look. Hanji noticed this and guffawed, but it was short-lived, as I delivered her shin a kick under the table. Damn Hanji, don’t ruin this moment, I’ve been single for too long, I have to try getting myself someone, you cockblock. I glared daggers at her from the corner of my eye, threatening her with everything I picked up from Levi. Hanji, you are my bestest of the bestest friends, if you even dare say something that you shouldn’t say, I’m cutting your tongue with this pretty knife next to my hand. Look how nice it’s shining, perfect for shedding blood.

 “Welcome to  _Wings of Freedom_!” This beautiful boy with indescribable eyes, were they green, were they blue, and chestnut bed hair eased all the tension the period gave me as a fuck-you present.”I’m Eren and today I’ll be the one serving you.”

That ass, dude! That motherfucking ass, as he bent down to put our menus, I want to bite it so bad, that I bit my lip instead. Boy, you can serve me in more ways than one. Careful of what you say. Please stay like that, let me just take my phone and save your ass in it as my new background. Like that, your butt is a work of art, boy, I want to grab those sweet buns. This darling is so gorgeous, I would love to shove  my tongue down his throat.

“Once you have decided what you’ll have, please give me a sign.” His rich voice flooded my ears and it was instantly my favorite song, I wanted to record it, no, I wanted to hear it live more often. And speaking only to me. Preferably in the morning, in the middle of the afternoon, at night and oh, to hell with it, I want him to be mine and mine only. How could I not, when he looks like a work of art? Those forearms and those legs tell no lies, this guy loves going to the gym and, of course, he has to love all the attention he gets, otherwise he wouldn’t have applied for a job like this one.

I took the small booklet that was the menu and opened it carefully, raking my eyes over the products that were presented. Though, before delving to deep in the sweets and drinks noted on the pages, I raised my eyes in time to see Eren’s beautiful bootie and to capture it in my mind. That ass had my name on it. If only I could order that…

My gaze returned to the menu sitting patiently on the table, and I started leafing through it. They had soft drinks, like Coca-Cola, Fanta, Sprite, lemonade, they had cocktails, champagne, tea, my eyes went by the section titled  _coffee_ , and they stopped on  _milkshake._  I hummed, keeping in mind the page’s number, before greeting with boredom the beer and alcohol printed on the pages, and I jokingly told Hanji that I’ll order a whiskey, to which she chuckled:”Vodka is better. It gets the job done.”

Oh God, guess who found the Land of the Desserts.

Bloody hell.

These guys want to make me fat with everything they’ve got.

The _dessert_  had five subsections: cake, parfait, crêpe, pie and pancake _._

Jesus fucking Christ.

With desperation plastered on my face, I returned to the  _milkshake_ page. My eyes went up and down, and with great amusement I discovered that they had a  _date milkshake._  Made with dates, vanilla frozen yogurt, buttermilk and lemon juice.

I could ask Eren to bring me a  _date_.

Or to take me on a  _date_.

Bless the polysemantic words.

Well, I’m not a big fan of dates, but I have a big appetite, add to that the fact that my pussy is painted red, and I definitely know that I’ll have two milkshakes. Plus, Hanji talks a lot, we’ll spend some time in this place, not that I’m complaining.

Now I have to return to the DessertLand.

“What are you going to order?” Hanji broke our silence, her eyes still glued to the menu.” I think I’ll have a  _macchiato_  and a  _jelly_ _crêpe_ _._ It made me curious.”  
  
“I think I’ll have a [dessert of choice] and a [milkshake of choice]… And if I can stomach all this stuff, I might order some other things.” I let my words stumble slowly from my lips, my attention stolen with date pick-up lines that I could use on Eren.

Speak of the incubus demon. Weren’t we supposed to  _give him a sign_  when we’re ready? What if we weren’t ready?

Hanji had her hand raised. Bitch. I wanted to do that.

“Have you decided?” Yes, sweetie. I’ll have you, is it ok?

His smile was warm and his eyes were glittering, I think my eyes remained on his face, because Hanji nudged me under the table. Oh, he kind of was looking at me expectantly. Sorry to disappoint you, cutie, but when you see bishies like you, it’s hard not to stare. “I’ll have a [dessert of choice], a [milkshake of choice] and a date.” I finished, puckering my lips and looking up at him. I could hear Hanji choking on her laughter, but I ignored her wholeheartedly in favor of seeing Eren’s reaction.

He was smirking slightly down at me, his pen in his right hand and his small notebook in his left one.  His lips were sensual, fleshy and full-pink, his nose was small and it fit his face, and I already had no words for the waves swirling in his eyes, the sparkles and stunning colors lurking in those endless pits.”Will that be all?” His voice was kind of husky, please God tell me that he’s checking me out. Because I’m drop dead beautiful. I’m not a narcissist, but I admit I’m not humble either.

“Yes.” I half-whispered, leaning my head on my interlocked hands, sending him a half-smile, all topped with lidded eyes. I was dressed nicely too, he had to stare me down at least a little.

“I’ll be right back with your orders.” I placed my hand on the menu in order to give it to him at the same time he put his hand on it to take it. His gloved hand was big, and cool, thank God, and it ended on top of mine. Judas Priest, this boy gives me more dirty thoughts than a porn magazine. And yes, I read one. Teenage curiosity.

Our eyes locked, and he was staring at me with interest, finally, and I retracted my hand only to squeeze his and raise both our arms to give him the menu.”Here you are.” I moved my lips in a smile,  my eyes looking deep in his.

Hanji squealed in the background, her shrill, dying whale sound was hard not to recognize. But I had eyes only for Eren, and he only for me. “Thank you.” He murmured.

But the spell was broken when he blinked, his coolness leaving my warmth, when he turned to take Hanji’s menu. In moments like these, I wish I went to this place alone.

He rotated on his heels and made his way over to the bar and I could do nothing but follow him with my eyes on his ass, then slowly creeping up his back, settling on his hair, then I turned to Hanji, exhaling softly. “Why can’t I have nice things, Hanji, why.” My finger moved in circles on the table, my eyes admiring my nails, my teeth biting the inside of my lip.

“He’s yours, dearie, he was eyeing you like candy up ‘til now.” The other woman swayed in her chair, her hands on her cheeks. I had to thank Hanji for being such a good friend and enduring all my mood swings, especially now. I’m glad we were friends.

Ew, period really fucks my personality over.

“Really...” I blew a strand of hair from my face, leaning my chin on my hands. I admit that I was appealing to the male eye, but I’ve always had bad luck when it comes to the guys I am interested in. Not a single one of them has been mine.

Hanji batted her eyelashes, a shit-eating smirk on her face.”You couldn’t take your eyes off him, girl. You’ve got it bad.” Her eyes were whirling with mischief and mirth, and despite myself, I flushed under her intent look. I so don’t have it bad for him, I’m just a leech that gets attached to every delicious piece of meat she meets. Actually, leeches feed on blood, don’t they? Hanji, science is your department, right?

I leered at her.”He’s just a hot piece of ass, that’s all.” I folded my arms, leaning in my chair. She was messing with me. I told myself not to get caught in her trap. “Even a nerd like you has to admit that he is eye-candy.”

“Now, now, everyone here is hunky, sugar cubes. It’s one of the criteria required to work in this place, after all.” She crooned, squishing her cheeks like a little child.”Though I have to confess, his eyes are a mystery.”

“Damn right they are. My taste in men is refined.“ My leg crossed over the other, and I stole a glance towards the bar while Hanji droned on about something I could careless, not when my eyes were set on the way Eren was moving around, delicately placing our desserts on two plates, folding the napkin with the little spoon inside. Damn, even if there was nothing special about the way he moved, he seemed so fucking graceful and sexy as the whole fucking Empire of Hell, he stole my eyes.

Oh, curses, those legs, mm.

He made his way over to the bar, picking our drinks and putting them on the tray, so I rolled my head to Hanji, squeezing my eyes, trying to scare Hanji into not opening her shithole of a mouth and screwing everything up. The girl had good intentions, I know, but she was clumsy and subtle as a bull in a china shop. I didn’t need her commenting about how I was thinking of trying to get into his tight little shorts, thank you very much, Hanji. She chewed on her lips, trying to erase the growing smile on her face, and she was turning purple by the time Eren came ‘round our table from the laughter contained inside her. Levi was really possessing me, she looked like she was constipated, the poor girl.

Eren’s forearms came into my view, and I switched to my sultry look.”A [milkshake of choice] and a [dessert of choice] for Miss…?”  I exhaled, a sigh bubbling on my tongue. Screw you, Eren, you magical boy.

“[__].” I breathed, transfixed by the way he set my order on the table, how he inched his way over to me to set the spoon and the dessert, and I could feel his warmth and his scent, pickles, what kind of fragrance did he use? There was heaven in my nostrils.

God damn it, Hanji, even without doing anything you still ruin the moment. He just had to turn away to set Hanji’s motherfriggin macchiato and her jelly crêpe, I hope they remain stuck in her throat and she chokes on them. No, I wouldn’t go that far, but seriously. It was a fucking intimate moment, could you not?

“Bon appetite.” He flashed his teeth, before pivoting and taking away my breath with him. No, but seriously, fuck that guy.

I peered in exhaustion at Hanji who—

Why was the fucknut creeping me out with her beaming?

“He forgot to bring your date.” Her lips were twitching, her glasses perched on her nose, her eyes shining.

Hanji, you are an Angel sent from above.

“But no, don’t get up yet, [__]. “ Her eyes lidded, her lips meeting each other into words.”He’ll give it to you later, after you’re finished with your meal.”

Huh?

I blinked.

Oh, God, no. There went Hanji with her riddles.

Seriously, I don’t feel like it now.

“Let’s eat.” I growled, digging my spoon into the [dessert of choice].

I made a point to ignore Hanji, thinking and turning her words over in my head.  Hanji is a smart woman, everybody knows it, she doesn’t talk shit without evidence to back up her facts. I trusted her, but I also knew she wouldn’t tell me anything, she absolutely loved eating popcorn and watching others writhe before her eyes. I. e. : me.

I took a sip of my milkshake, and I instantly mewled. Christ, it is—God, it is—Mm.

The [dessert of choice] too.

This  _Wings of Freedom_  café made its way on the  _Places I’ll sure as hell come to eat once again_  list.

My mind was clouded by Hanji’s words, thus I kept quiet the entire time we ate. She must have sensed that I was mulling her words over, and she let me be. I admit I was not the sharpest pencil in the box, Hanji was infinitely smarter than I was. I was not dumb, but I don’t splendidly ace all of my tests either.

I mindlessly spun my straw in the milkshake, from time to time drinking from it. Eren didn’t bring the date milkshake, which means that he either a)took it as a joke or b)he understood what I meant and maybe—

Maybe, I thought, holding the straw, maybe he’ll tell me when he brings the bill.

I stopped, letting the straw spin in the glass.

“Hanji, you are a genius.” My face was all awestruck and everything, staring Hanji down like she was the one that discovered America.

…

I’m really dumb, what the hell. I blame it on my period.

“Cross your fingers for me, woman.” I hissed at Hanji, my lips pulled over my cheeks. My heart was swelling in my ribcage. I hope to everything holy or not that Eren will do something about the date.

The other woman breathed through her teeth, her face hidden by the coffee cup. “Do the fingers from my feet count?” She wiggled her toes on my leg and I stomped lightly on her sandals. “Fuck yeah, they count. Cross all your fingers and do that voodoo stuff  you know best. I need your magic.”

She burst into a fit of giggles, her cup ending on the table with a loud thud that had me burying my head in my hands. Hanji, you are a baby hippopotamus. By the time we’ll leave, half of this place is going to be wrecked by her.  But oh, well, at least she’s having a good time. I stifled my smile into my intertwined hands. This woman was so happy, and I so grumpy. I’m usually pretty bubbly when I’m not on my period, but when the guests come my personality takes a 180 degrees turn.

My half-finished dessert sat patiently while I was contemplating. Maybe I should finish faster, to get the date quicker. But also, the things that you have to wait for are the most satisfying, so I guess I could wait some more until Hanji enjoyed her crêpe. What remained of it, she is a fast eater. And she slurped the coffee in some minutes. She had a habit of eating and drinking like someone was going to steal her food/drink.

I slurped on my shake, observing the other girls fanning their lashes at the waiters,  inspecting the other butlers and their asses (damn son), searching for Eren with my eyes. I spotted him—

Looking straight at me.

My cheeks turned a pale shade of red, but maybe it was due to being on my period that I was a little bolder than usual. I felt like I didn’t care, he could just ignore me or stare continuously at me and count how much it takes for me to finish the [dessert of choice]. I looked him dead in the eye and fluttered my eyelashes in a wink, a smirk pulling at the corner of my lips. What’s done is done and if Hanji is right, then I hope for the best. It’s just harmless flirting, he can flirt back or just enjoy the attention, that’s why he chose this job anyway.

Like I hoped, he sent me a crooked smirk, eyelids lowered to bedroom eyes, and suddenly we were eye-sexing each other. I took my bottom lip in between my teeth, twirling my [h/c] locks between my thumbs. His eyes seemed to darken, turning the waves in his eyes a darker shade of aqua, and I knew he was mine and that I had a chance by the way he tugged his cravat  and opened the first two buttons on his shirt. And bro, his danged collarbones, I wanted to run my lips until his neck met his jaw, wasn’t he doing something illegal by stripping and sexing me up with his eyes when he’s supposed to be working?

I brought my shake closer to me, closing my lips around the straw and hollowing my cheeks, sucking on air until I was met with the milkshake’s substance, maintaining eye contact with Eren, whose Adam apple bobbed in a gulp, and dear fucking Christ, I bet I looked like a whore sucking on a cock—Well, that’s kinda what I was aiming for.

I pulled away from the straw, slowly licking my lips, starting from the bottom lip’s right to the upper lip’s left, noticing the red in Eren’s cheeks, his breathing quickened and he stumbled to do something, to finish wiping the counter, and my lips formed a simper.

Hanji had her face split in half with her grin as she wiggled her eyebrows, snickering:”His gun seems to be charged and ready to shoot, [__]. You made him hot, you naughty girl.” He made me hot alright, too, Hanji. I’m bothered and my heart is racing in my chest.

With all of this,a pout made its way on my lips.”I’m not fooling around with him here, nor when I have guests.”

“Period doesn’t stop you from sucking his dick.”

Wow, and I thought I was blunt.

“I’m not going to suck his dick, Hanji.” I took a sip from my [milkshake of choice], reprimanding her with my eyes.

“Not yet.” She remarked, bringing the last bite of her crêpe to her lips, her eyes fixed on me.

I puffed, taking another bite from my [dessert of choice]. My eyes trailed over to Eren for the umpteenth time, searching for him, finding him at another table, serving some chicks that defied me. How dare they steal his attention from me? Yes, I was not the nicest person on Earth, I admit it, I was a bit on the jealous side too, but even more so when I was on my period. Period’s the cause for everything.

I finished my dessert, getting up from the table with an airy “Restroom” thrown at Hanji. I took my bag (with my tampons in it), and I merrily made my way over to Eren. I kept my eyes on him, tapping him on his shoulder once I reached him.  He finished taking the other girls’ orders, then turned to me with a perfect grin on his lips, before recognition washed over his features, and it diminished into a soft smirk.

I greeted him with a small smile, and a “Can you show me where’s the restroom?”, awaiting his response with bated breath, my heart stuck in my throat. It was true, I needed to piss and change my tampons, but I also wanted to tease him, to see how he’ll react. And maybe, who knows, I don’t know what surprises will greet me.

“Sure, I’ll take you there.” He answered, and I knew he wanted what I wanted, he could’ve just shown me which way it was, not really take me there. Though I’m curious as to how he’ll get inside the ladies’ room.

We made our way together until we stood in front of the ladies’ room, and I shivered when I felt warm breath from my neck to my ear, and a murmured:”I’ll wait for you in the staff room. Don’t keep me waiting too much.” His chest was lightly touching my back, I couldn’t help but lean in the warmth, my head on his shoulder, my eyes looking up at him. “Alright.” I muttered, bringing a hand to stroke his cheek, before straightening my back and opening the door to the bathroom.

My heart raced in my chest, his whole being possessed me, he was warm and I wasn’t even complaining from the heat, it was an appreciated heat. I did my business in record time, I surprised myself, but I guess given the circumstances, I was motivated to finish as fast as I could. Ha ha, I was a horny little shit.

And this is the story of how I found myself making acquaintances with the wall, and subsequently, Eren’s  burning figure and his feverish lips. Our kisses were hurried, teeth clashing and noses bumping, we were clutching at each other in desperation, Eren’s bunny ears fell from his head when I pulled on his hair, eliciting a growl from him,  adjuring him to kiss me hard, to make me lose my mind, to see stars, to go to Heaven and never come back down on Earth. His lips were supple, all over mine, and I thank every deity that I didn’t paint my lips with gross lipstick as to not dirty Eren’s succulent cherries and taint his taste. I was freaky hot, his lips trailing over my neck, I was lost in his embrace, I pressed myself into him, entwining my hands over his shoulders, burying my nose in his chocolate hair. Damn, he smelled good. I chanted his name like a prayer, like he was my God and I his dirty little follower, inciting him to sin, to bite me, mark me, he sucked on my pulse and I keened, leaving butterfly kisses down his neck, sticking my tongue occasionally, tasting the salt on his skin, perfect treat after some sweets.

We parted, breathed, sucked in as much air as we could and crashed our mouths once again in a fiery passion, I kept my eyes half-open to see his Caribbean ones, he pulled me out on the beach, we danced in the water, getting high on the breeze of this summer boy, in his face that rivaled Heaven’s, I kissed him, I kissed him, I did it with a madness unbeknownst to me. We moved in our rhythm, a wild, uncontrolled one, we practically ate each other’s faces, and it was weird, weird because we’ve never known each other and we were sucking each other’s lips like it was the end of the world.

He trailed his tongue teasingly over my lips and I opened my mouth, inviting him in, sucking on his tongue like it was the best candy in the world, spit messily making its way over my chin, wiped by Eren who tilted my head to enter my mouth deeper, trusting his tongue in and out, like we were mouth sexing each other and his eyes were so enticing, back away from the water, babe, you might drown. But maybe, that’s exactly what I wanted. I moaned, I squirmed, I held him and he held me, we were glued to each other, there was nothing to separate us. Except the clothes, but that is a story for another time.

I backed away, stealing air as to not die, but if I did die, I wouldn’t mind if it were from Eren’s kisses. I internally snorted. Period really fucks my personality over.

Eren’s eyes were to die for, they illuminated the room with their flawless colors, were there any colors on the palette to copy the masterpiece he had? Were there jewels to hold the colors of his eyes? I seriously hope not, they were mine, he was mine. Crazy possessive bitch right here, Kaci Battaglia.

“Fuck you and your ass.” I wheezed, bringing a hand to fan myself and to rearrange my hair.”And your eyes.” I added as an afterthought.

“You should thank them, they brought you to me.” He grinned cheekily, a hand on the small of my back bringing me closer to rest my hands around his neck, admiring the sparks in his eyes.

“Cocky bastard.” I smirked while bringing my lips to his in a smile, closing them around his and tugging, using my teeth to fondle his lower lip, before letting go. We indulged in some more teasing, hugging each other close, my blood dancing to the beat of my heart.

He pulled away a little, breathlessly informing me:”I have to get back to work.”

I sighed, licking my lips that were wet from our make-out session. “I have to get back to Hanji. Though I’m sure she figured out that we had our share of fun.” I scraped my nails against his scalp and he hummed, diving down to peck my lips.

“I can’t get enough of your lips.” He purred, breath fanning on my mouth, then he took my lips in his, sucking them lightly, making them an even darker shade of red. His own lips were a rich pink, his cheeks flushed and his hair disheveled, the mirror in the corner told me that I looked the same.

“You’re the one talking.” I retorted, my hands crawling their way to his ass, squeezing it lightly, getting a hiss of my name out of him. Oh, so he did memorize it. That makes me happy. So, so happy.

I swayed in his hold, pressing my lips lightly to his, trailing them to his cheek, pecking it soundly—

“Oi, Eren, whe—“A whistle.”—Damn, dude, you’re getting it on.”

Eren jumped like he was burnt, glaring at the long faced guy I was checking out earlier. Damn, his face was long, no joke there. But he was tall. Every boy taller than me has a place on my list. Still, now I have Eren.

Well, it was nice while it lasted. “Fuck you, horse face! Go back to your stable!” Eren shouted, and I couldn’t stop myself from snorting.

“What?!What’d you say, you suicidal bastard!” Jean, his name tag read, spat furiously, taking a step closer to Eren.

I finally erupted into some sort of giggles, earning curious looks from both of them. I waved my hand, covering my mouth. God, they were hilarious. Or maybe it was the period that made me think it was funny the way they were at each other’s throats.”Don’t mind me, I’ll just leave.” I managed through giggles, turning around and making my way over to the door.

“A-Ah—[__], wait!” Eren stammered, grabbing my arm and I rotated my head towards him. “Don’t forget my date, Eren. I’m waiting for it with the bill. Also, pick your bunny ears, wouldn’t want to stomp on them.” I stated, before opening the door and leaving him alone with the other boy.

Well, all in all, it was a nice day, I couldn’t deny it. Even with Hanji’s smug grin and her eyebrow wiggles, it was still an A+ day. Yup, I was motherfucking satisfied to Heaven and back.

Also, I ended with a date on Wednesday, 8 pm, with one  _Eren Yeager_.

Which ended with something more than a kiss, but I’ll leave it at that.

I kind of have to thank Hanji for bringing me there. And maybe I should apologize for my shitty behavior too.

Bless Hanji. I love Hanji.

                                                                                           

But I love my Playboy Bunny more.


End file.
